politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Republica do Brasil
Republica do Brasil (Republic of Brazil) is a nation led by Jânio Quadros Neto (PCB), on the continent of South America. Republica do Brasil's government is a Democracy with very moderate social policies. Economically, Republica do Brasil favors far-left policies. The official currency of Republica do Brasil is the Real. Republica do Brasil has a population of 633,883 and a land area of 7,000.00 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 90.55. HISTORY Brazil was officially "discovered" in 1500, when a fleet commanded by Portuguese diplomat Pedro Álvares Cabral, on its way to India, landed in Porto Seguro, between Salvador and Rio de Janeiro. (There is, however, strong evidence that other Portuguese adventurers preceded him. Duarte Pacheco Pereira, in his book De Situ Orbis, tells of being in Brazil in 1498, sent by King Manuel of Portugal.) Brazil's first colonizers were met by Tupinamba Indians, one group in the vast array of the continent's native population. Lisbon's early goals were simple: monopolize the lucrative trade of pau-brasil, the red wood (valued for making dye) that gave the colony its name, and establish permanent settlements. There's evidence that the Indians and Portuguese initially worked together to harvest trees. Later, the need to head farther inland to find forested areas made the pau-brasil trade less desirable. The interest in establishing plantations on cleared lands increased and so did the need for laborers. The Portuguese tried to enslave Indians, but, unaccustomed to toiling long hours in fields and overcome by European diseases, many natives either fled far inland or died. (When Cabral arrived, the indigenous population was believed to have been more than 3 million; today the number is scarcely more than 200,000.) The Portuguese then turned to the African slave trade for their workforce. For two centuries after Cabral's discovery, the Portuguese had to periodically deal with foreign powers with designs on Brazil's resources. Although Portugal and Spain had the 1494 Treaty of Tordesillas -- which set boundaries for each country in their newly discovered lands -- the guidelines were vague, causing the occasional territory dispute. Further, England, France, and Holland didn't fully recognize the treaty, which was made by Papal decree, and were aggressively seeking new lands in pirate-ridden seas. Such competition made the Lusitanian foothold in the New World tenuous at times. The new territory faced internal as well as external challenges. Initially, the Portuguese Crown couldn't establish a strong central government in the subcontinent. For much of the colonial period, it relied on "captains," low ranking nobles and merchants who were granted authority over captaincies, slices of land often as big as their motherland. By 1549 it was evident that most of the captaincies were failing. Portugal's monarch dispatched a governor-general (who arrived with soldiers, priests, and craftspeople) to oversee them and to establish a capital (today's Salvador) in the central captaincy of Bahia. In 1974, the southern Region declared independency from Brazil, and changed its name to "República Unida do Sul" (Southern United Republic), currently led by Sílvio Amaral Klabin. Government Cabinet (1994-1998) President: Jânio Quadros Neto PCB Vice-President: Maria Heloísa Gomez PTB Chief of Staff: Adalberto Andrade Lopes PSB Minister of Finance: Túlio Goulart Chaves Filho PDes Minister of Defence: Kléber Costa e Silva PDB Minister of Culture and Education: Armando Soares Da Silva PTB Minister of Health: Alana Géssika Matoso PCB Governor of Distrito Federal: Helena Santos PDes Governor of Espirito Santo: Leila Amaral Nevez PSB Governor of São Paulo: Cleomar Júnior Aparecida PDes Governor of Rio de Janeiro: Germano Lopes Silveira Couto PNovo Governor of Pernambuco: Luíz General Pontes PNovo Governor of Bahia: NEXT ELECTION (1997) AND TAKE PLACE IN 1998. Governor of Amazonas: NEXT ELECTION (1997) AND TAKE PLACE IN 1998. Minister of Justice: Débora Oliveira PDes Minister of Labor: Júnior dos Santos PSB Minister of Technology: Fraga Costa Cunha PDB Minister of Internal and Foreign Affairs: Cardoso Pires PSB Minister of Tourism: Klupo Torres Almeida PCB Minister of Infrastructure: Luíz Chaves PNovo Minister of Propaganda: Luíz Teixeira Coutinho PTB Minister of Energy: Kléber Fagundes Netto Piazza PNovo Minister of Human Rights: NEXT ELECTION (1997) AND TAKE PLACE IN 1998. Mayor of São Paulo: Janaína Pereira Coutinho PDB Mayor of Rio de Janeiro: Jandira Goulart Neves PCB Mayor of Vitória: Camila Andrade Peixoto PDB Mayor of Brasília: Mário Guerra Junvenal PNovo Mayor of Recife: Márcio Junqueira PTB Mayor of Salvador: Joaquina Ferreira Nunes PSB Mayor of Manaus: NEXT ELECTION (1997) AND TAKE PLACE IN 1998. PARTIES AND ITS NUM BERS: PNovo - Partido Novo (New Party) Wing / Far-Right - 5/30 PCB - Partido Neo-Comunista Brasileiro (Brazilian Neo-Communist Party) / Left Wing - 4/30 PSB - Partido Socialista Brasileiro '(Brazilian Socialist Party) Wing / Center-Left - 5/30 '''PDB - Partido Democrata do Brasil '(Brazilian Democratic Party) / Far-Right - 4/30 '''PTB - Partido Trabalhador Brasileiro (Worker's Brazilian Party) / Centrist - 4/30 PDes - Partido Desenvolvimentista Brasileiro / Right Wing - 51 to 60 - 4/30 HDI (Human Development Index) (1997 - Orbis Time) National => 0.793 (High) Recife => 0.827 (High) Salvador => 0.811 (High) R. Janeiro => 0.805 (High) S. Paulo => 0.803 (High) Brasilia => 0.787 (High) Manaus => 0.785 (High) Vitoria => 0.740 (High) 0 - 0,299 => Extremely Low 0,300 - 0,599 => Low 0,600 - 0,700 => Medium 0,701 - 0,899 => High 0,900 - 1 => Extremely High Official website: http://republicadobrasilgov.blogspot.com.br/ CONSTITUITION Act 1:>> It is forbidden to kill, steal, kidnap or commit any other unlawful acts in this country, that compromise the national and individual security, and the aggressor will suffer from life imprisonment to execution. Act 2:>> It is forbidden abortion in the country, being released only in cases of extreme necessity as health of the mother and / or children, if they are at risk and in cases of rape; Act 3:>> Rape is strictly prohibited in the country, under penalty of castration and execution of rapist; Act 4:>> Everybody has religious freedom in this country, no matter their age and / or nationality, culture, tradition and customs ideology, provided it is not extremist and / or very fanatical ideology / beliefs; Act 5:>> Everybody can enjoy of freedom of expression, provided they do not take in mind irregularities pattern as vandalism being reprimanded from rubber bullets to relatively severe shocks by electric weapons due to individual and national security; Act 6:>> Smoking cigarette and other objects of the category in closed and open public areas is prohibited; the user may suffer penalty from 5 months to 3 years in closed conditions, in addition to payment of a fine in the amount of R$500.00; Act 7:>> It is forbidden to contempt to the Civil Servant, and the aggressor may suffer a fine of R$ 1,000 and penalty of five months in semi-open conditions; Act 8:>> Illegal immigration is punishable by a prison of three years. In case of foreigners, it will be banned to visit the country for any reason, for an unlimited period; Act 9:>> Drug trafficking is strictly prohibited in the country, being considered any other drug stronger than marijuana (over 100g / monthly for own use), has as a penalty executions, regardless of age and nationality. Act 10:>> It is considered that the age of majority in this country is 16 years old, however, it does not mean that they won't suffer consequences as any other person, to comply with their civil and social obligations, to respect yourself and others, do not attempt on the life of others, respect all previous and subsequent laws, and are also likely to the life imprisonment and executions; Act 11:>> Terrorism in this country is highly prohibited, and members who are connected with this crime will suffer penalties, such as science experiences, extremely severe torture punishment and execution. Act 12: '''>> '''It is forbidden to any citizen of the country and / or foreign people, to burn the (national flag as our national symbol) and / or make vandalism with the national anthem. The punishment to the individual, is a sentence of 30 years in closed conditions, regardless of their age and / or nationality. Act 13:>> It is forbidden to drive any type of motorized vehicle by the person who is under alcohol and drug effects, and the punishment, if the person survive, will be loss of driving license, imprisonment for 40 years in closed conditions, liquidation of the vehicle, and, in case of exist other people involved in an accident, the delinquent will suffer cover costs to the victim and the victim's family. Act 14:>> The the minimum wage is at R$1,600, regardless of their sexual preference or their original sexual gender, and according to its salary, the tax will be higher: R$1,600 or less = No taxes R$1,601 - R$1999,99 = 05% R$2,000 - R$2499,59 = 10% R$2,500 - R$2999,99 = 15% R$3,000 - R$3499,99 = 20% R$3,500 - R$3999,99 = 25% R$4,000 - R$4499,99 = 30% R$5,000 or higher = 35% Act 15:>> Freedom of the press in this country is allowed, regardless of their political side, unless if it is extreme. Act 16: '''>> '''Espionage in Brazil, by allies, the spies will suffer execution in public, and some decisions will be made as cutting all ties with that country, possible act of war and financial retaliation. Espionage by non-allied or enemy countries, the declaration of war is immediate, execution and torture the spy in public, embargoes and retaliation. Act 17: >> Everyone can enjoy of Health Public System for free, except people who suffered accidents caused by alcohol ingestion or drugs of any type (including cirgarretes), which will pay for their treatment. Labor laws ' 'Health laws ' 'Military laws Education laws Category:Republica do Brasil